


Poisoned

by LessAttitudeMoreAltitude



Series: 2018 Whumptober [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, Pre-Series, did i mention Ezra had a shitty past?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessAttitudeMoreAltitude/pseuds/LessAttitudeMoreAltitude
Summary: Ezra tries an alternative solution for his hunger





	Poisoned

Kriff this. Kriff that dealer. Kriff his stupidity. Kriff his life. 

Just… kriff everything.

Ezra was laying on the cold durasteel floor, panting and moaning in misery. His body was shaking, wracked with pain. It was as if someone was stabbing his insides with a vibroblade. It was so crippling that he couldn’t even move. Not that he could anyway. The slightest movement made his muscles scream as if they were being ripped apart. Even his skin felt like it was on fire, anything touching it setting it ablaze with pain. He had stripped all his clothes off hours ago, unable to stand the feeling of the fabric against his oversensitive skin. At least the durasteel was cool against his skin, even if his back protested the pressure. 

He cried out as a particular nasty spasm made his insides scream in agony. He felt like he was being ripped to shreds from the inside. His body shaking against he floor sent fresh waves of pain dancing across his skin. 

Kriff this so-called ‘Lothalian spice’. Sure, the first few hours were nice. He finally stopped feeling hungry. Suddenly, it didn’t seem to matter that he was all alone, desperate for even the slightest bit of attention. For those few short hours, he felt content with life. 

Then the pain came. 

This wasn’t a drug. This was kriffing poison. Who would ever take this stuff more than once?! It wasn’t worth it. Those few hours of content could not possible make up for this torture. 

Harsh sobs bubbled out of him unbidden. The droplets falling down his face were making his skin burn, but he couldn’t get himself to stop. He was completely helpless. He was going to die. Right here, naked, alone in an abandoned tower, drowning in pain and misery. And no one would ever know or care. 

But hey, at least he didn’t feel hungry


End file.
